Demi Gods in D-Day
by ricojohn
Summary: I wanted to make a relatively historically accurate D-Day Percy Jackson fan fiction. I cant fit the description in this box but I promise it's a good story. In short it is the horrors of D-Day seen through the eyes of our beloved characters. I cant even think of what Genre to put it into. So please give it a try and let me know what you think. Enjoy!
A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: This idea has been in my head for a while. Before I start I want to explain something though. I want to wright a relatively accurate fanfiction on the events of D-day with the characters of PJO and HOO and I have a good idea of how to do this but before I start I'd also like to point out that the only women who fought that day were French resistance but I want to put some of the female characters right there in the thick of the shit with the troops so for this I am messing up history and placing females in with the troops. Other than that I am going to try and keep things relatively accurate to history. So let me know how I do.

HEADS UP! The story will skip around time wise because if I did it in time order we wouldn't see most of the characters for a really long time so I will let you know were in the time line we are with every POV change until all time lines are up to date.

So just in case you're wondering what's going on and I don't explain it well I'm going to put Main characters and units here so it becomes clear what part of the fight you're reading when a POV change hits.

Percy=82nd Airborne

Annabeth=101st Airborne

Jason=2nd Rangers

Thalia=5th Rangers

Leo=29th Infantry

Will=29Th Infantry

Frank=1st Infantry

Other characters may be added as I feel necessary.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Gap

POV: Percy

Terror. That's the first word that comes to mind if you were to ask me what I felt on that plane.

I would never admit this to anyone around me of course but it was true. In fact the person that tells you they weren't afraid was either lying to you or was a dammed fool.

This wasn't my first combat drop so it made it worse for me. I knew what was coming. I knew the shit storm we were flying into. As my unit, or stick as we commonly say in the Airborne, tried to keep calm in the tiny cigar tube we called a plane I could hear some praying. Others were trying to wright letters to their loved ones but I doubt it came out legible. It was a dark night with almost no light to write by. Still, others tried to break the tension with jokes. Travis Stoll for example was trying to get us to smile at the memory of him stealing extra rations from the mess hall for us a few weeks ago.

"Why couldn't you steal something that actually tastes good?" Nico demanded from his seat next to me.

There was a wave of chuckles from the squad when we heard this. Not because it was funny but rather out of nerves. We were one of the surviving squads from the invasion of Sicily so we knew the nightmare that lay ahead. Our only hope was that the army learned from their mistakes.

As this thought occurred to me the plane started to bounce and rock dangerously as the sound of flack bursting could be heard.

"Shit!" Nico muttered to my left. "I almost forgot about this part."

"How the hell did you forget about this part?" I asked him as my hands tightened on my pack straps out of terror.

He never got a chance to answer because right then there was a loud bang. I could see out the window across from me there was a bright light illuminating the sky. Then a C-47 sky train plummeted past the window, clearly on fire.

"Poor sons a bitches." Nico murmured as the flack continued to explode all around us.

The pilot was taking evasive maneuvers to try and keep us in the air but that only terrified me more. Ever since last time I have had a bit of a fear of flying. You would too if you went through what I did.

As we continued to bounce, roll, and weave our way through the sky the red light turned on, signaling we were approaching the drop zone.

"Red Light!" The Jump Master called out. "Stand up! Hook up!"

So we all stood up and hooked the rip cords for our Para shoots to the rail on the ceiling.

"Check gear!" He screamed.

Each man checked the para shoot of the one in front of him to make sure it was secure.

Being that I was first in line to the door I didn't check anyone's para shoot.

Slowly every one announced one by one that we were good to jump.

So I stepped up to the open door and positioned myself to jump. The wind was so loud that I couldn't hear anything and the view in front of me was horrifying. The night air was light up with flaming C-47s as they crashed, some lucky troopers flinging themselves from the burning planes as they fell. I was horrified when one of the troopers tried to deploy his burning para shoot, the thought hit me that he was as good as dead at this point. Just falling through the sky, knowing the end was rapidly approaching.

I looked back into my plane in time to see the red light turn green. That was my signal to jump.

And so I stole myself for only a second and stepped out into the gap. That's what the British paratroopers, Red Devils, call it. The gap between the plane and the ground. Every paratrooper's worst night mare.

I fell for what felt like a minute or so but I knew it was probably less than a second, before my ripcord yanked out the para shoot. The shoot still needed more time to open up and catch me though, so I continued to free fall through the darkness. Then there was a sharp yank and I felt my shoot open up and catch my fall. I looked up to make sure it deployed correctly and saw that it had. I also saw, however, more burning planes and now that I was no longer in the plane I could hear screams.

It was hard to hear over the engines of the planes and the flack but it was there.

I was wondering who it was until a body fell to my left, plummeting and screaming, the deployed para shoot was shredded by flack.

Poor guy. I thought sadly.

That thought turned to fear as his falling body rammed into a para shoot below me. His weight collapsed the other shoot and they both fell screaming.

I instinctively looked up, hoping it wouldn't happen to me.

As I continued to look around I saw another trooper in front of me and slightly higher looking around. He suddenly let out a horrible shriek as machine gun rounds flew up and ripped him to shreds from below.

Equipment and weapons fell past me as I continued to descend. Either they didn't secure their stuff right or their packs were damaged by enemy fire. Or maybe the plane was flying too fast and the force of the air ripped their gear off them. After all we weren't supposed to jump until the plane slowed down for that reason.

It was a manicure up there. We had little to no control over out decent and the white shoots stood out against the black of the night. The fire of the crashing planes illuminated us and made us easy targets. The only hope we had was that the army dropped us in large groups so that we could, hopefully, over whelm the enemy so they couldn't shoot us all before we hit the ground.

The decent felt like forever as more and more troopers died around me. Finally though my feet hit the ground and I collapsed to the side to roll off the fall. I then set to work trying to ditch my shoot so I could run for cover before the Germans found me.

Once I was free I sprinted to the tree line to my right and ducked down, trying hard to listen for any noises that might tell me if someone was near bye. There was nothing. So I got up and began to move toward the small town I could see from the air. As I continued to walk towards the town I heard a noise.

(AN: I tried google to help me with this one but I couldn't find any challenges used on D-Day so I'm going to steal this on from Saving Privet Ryan. Not sure if it's real or not. If you know any challenges used on D-Day please tell me them and the proper response as well as the units that used them.)

"Thunder!" I heard someone whisper shout to my right. "Thunder!"

"Flash!" I responded in my own whisper shout.

There was some rustling then Nico emerged from the bushes.

"Percy?" He said in surprise. "Glad to see you made it."

"You too." I responded. As I moved over to the bush he just emerged from and crouched down to avoid being seen. "Have you seen anyone ells from our stick?" I asked.

He shook his head as he crouched next to me.

"Just you." He said. "But I'm pretty worried here."

I frowned at him.

"Worried?" I asked him. "Now you're worried? Not before we went through the gap?"

He just stared at me before responding.

"I think we were miss dropped again." He said flatly. "The town looked different from the photos we were shown."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yah, you're probably right." I said. "But we're hear and the enemy is there." I paused. "You know our mission, get behind their lines and cause hell."

He nodded.

"But if we don't take St. Mere Eglise the infantry can't move up." He stated bluntly.

"I bet there other para troopers on it right now, our stick just got lost." I said. "We can't worry about this now, let's find our unit first."

He nodded and we continued to walk towards the town.

As we entered the outskirts of the town, which up close felt like a really, really, really small city, we could hear gunfire.

So we sprinted off to join the fight, making sure to stop and check the side streets for enemies before crossing them. Eventually I rounder a corner onto another main road to see three Germans firing their weapons in the other direction and a sole figure firing back at them from behind a building.

I immediately used the building I was near for cover and raised my Thompson sub machine gun as Nico dropped to his stomach and raised his carbine to fire.

We both started to shoot the Germans in the backs. They went down in a few seconds.

I know, how horrible to kill them! Why not take them prisoner? We were airborne commandoes, behind enemy lines. Where would we put prisoners? Plus we didn't have the resources to capture them anyway. We were outnumbered the minute we landed.

"Thunder!" Nico screamed to the figure down the street once the Germans were dead. "Thunder or we will fire!"

"Flash!" Came the response.

I gave Nico a nod to move up.

"Just keep your guard up." I told him. "We don't know if any more Nazis are in the aria."

He nodded as we started to walk down the street to the lone trooper that was approaching us.

"What's your unit?" The trooper asked as she came into view from the shadows, waving her hand to tell us to come to her.

We complied, not liking being out in the open. So the three of us took cover between two buildings as I noticed her arm insignia was a screaming Eagle instead of the AA on ours that stood for Always Airborne.

"You're with the 101st?" I asked her.

She nodded as she looked at my sleeve to see my patch.

"82nd." She commented coolly. "How the hell did you wind up here?"

"You tell us." I said. "We're looking for St. Mere Eglise, got miss dropped."

She nodded and looked around.

It was then that I noticed the Lieutenant stripes on the back of her helmet.

I myself was a Sargent.

"Well, it looks like we're both lost." She told me as she pulled a map out of her jacket and studied it in the dim light. "I was miss dropped myself. Though it looks like we're close to your target so I think we should head there. "

I nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." I told her.

She nodded as Nico spoke. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." He said.

She nodded again to the privet.

"Annabeth Chase." She told us as she raised her Thompson and started to walk off. "We need to get moving."

POV Change!

Several hours later!

POV: Frank

I was having trouble keeping it together from the smell. All around me my unit was throwing up in the landing craft due to sea sickness.

Fucking NAVY. They just had to give em a big breakfast, didn't they? The only reason I wasn't throwing up was I only had a chocolate bar and a cup of coffee this morning.

We were on our way to Omaha Beach. The plan was pretty simple. We were going to take the right flank of the beach while the 29th takes the left. The center was to be taken by the 5th Rangers.

With our whole, combat hardened, division hear this should be a piece of cake. We took Sicily after all. Plus intel sais this beach is under staffed and not even completely defended. Our latest intel says they're still trying to build defenses hear so it should be relatively easy.

We ran rehearsal assaults in England so we all knew what to do. The only hiccup in this mission that I could see was the sea sickness from the rough weather.

The plan is to drop engineers on the beach to blow up obstacles so the floating tanks and swim ashore and start to attack the bunkers as we deploy and use them for cover. It also helps that a bombing run was sent to destroy the bunkers so there shouldn't be too much left for us to do when we get there.

That being said there was still some mortar fire landing around us and some landing boats were hitting water mines.

"Just remember squad!" The Captain called out. "Move fast and clear the exit. Keep low and whatever you do don't jump over the side of the boat! This water tends to have steep drop offs and I don't want my report to read you died because you were an idiot and drowned!"

There was some nervous chuckles from the few members of the squad that weren't sea sick.

"Thirty seconds!" The boat driver called out.

"Get ready!" The Captain screamed.

From my spot towards the back of the boat I could see the gate drop, followed by gunfire and a cloud of red mist as the first two rows on troops were mowed down before they could even move.

The gunfire didn't stop though as more and more members of my squad were shot by the machine gun bunker on the hill up ahead. I had to act fast. If I stayed in the boat I was dead for sure but if I moved forward I would be shot any way. So I jumped over the side of the boat with some other members of my squad. The second I hit the water I began to sink. The water was too deep to stand here and my gear was dragging me down.

I was drowning!

I ditched my heavy pack as fast as I could and scrambled to the surface. As my head broke through the water I looked around to see where I was. The shore was too my right as well as countless troops trying to get out of the water or find cover on the beach.

I also noticed that all the bunkers appeared to be intact with no bomb craters visible and there were no tanks in sight.

'I'll worry about that later.' I thought as I waded through the water to shore. 'First thing first. Get to shore.'

As I walked forward to the beach I saw countless people mowed down in the surf. Their bodies would slump over and the water would turn red around them.

Finally I made it to the beach and crawled up the sand to three pieces of metal forming a three pointed x called a Hedgehog.

When I got there I looked around to try and get my bearings. The water as almost completely red and a good portion of the sand was too.

There was explosions every few feet from mortars or mines. I even noticed that they put mines on top of obstacles so they could shoot the mine to kill any one hiding behind the obstacle. Luckily not all the obstacles were mined but it was still a scary thought. I noticed more troops were trying to get out of the water but had nowhere to take cover so I made up my mind.

I quickly looked around to see what the highest rank around me was. Unfortunately it was me. Kind of sad when a corporal is the highest rank around among so many men.

"Move up!" I ordered. "Make way for the guys in the surf!"

The people who heard my order started to move from cover to cover up the beach. I quickly did the same, still hoping to see someone from my squad.

Eventually I took cover behind a hedgehog next to a girl who was firing at the Germans with her Springfield sniper rifle.

I meanwhile was clutching my M1 Garand.

I took a second to look around and catch my breath. There were people getting ripped apart by explosions and machinegun fire. Guys on the ground coated in their own blood as they called out to their gods or their mothers. And others coated in their friends blood as they looked around in horrified shock.

Then one face jumped out at me. My squad mate Connor Stole! He was five feet from me, sprinting up past me.

"Move it Zang!" He screamed as he passed me.

Then it looked like he slipped in the sand and slid onto his back, several bullet holes in his chest and stomach.

"Connor!" I screamed as I sprinted out and grabbed the back of his jacket collar. I dragged him back to the hedgehog "Medic!" I screamed. "I need a fucking medic!"

Connor was gasping for air in front of me, his face extremely pail.

The girl next to me turned to see Connor and just shook her head.

"That was stupid!" She called over all the explosions and gunfire. "You just ran out into a kill box!"

"I had to get Connor!" I called back.

Just then a medic sprinted over to me and started to look at Connor's wounds.

"Shit." He muttered.

Then another Medic came over.

"Leave him Will!" The second medic screamed. "He's gone, too many holes in him! Move on to someone you can help!"

The medic, Will, Didn't look like he liked it but he nodded.

"Just let me give him some morphine!" Will called back.

He pulled out a small syringe and injected Connor before running off.

Connor and I had been fighting side by side since North Africa and now I was watching him die on some stupid beach, far from his home. Connor just coughed and then the spark in his eyes went out.

I just sat there feeling numb.

I glanced up to see Will the medic running off and caught sight of his 29th infantry patch on his arm.

He was supposed to be on the left flank not the right. Why was he here?

As I looked around I noticed that we had some of every unit here. I even saw the 5th ranger diamond on the back of the helmet on the girl next to me.

What the hell was happening? The boat drivers couldn't even drop us at the right spots? Were we even on Omaha beach right now?

Just then another 29th infantry man run up to me and the girl.

"I'm Privet Leo Valdez!" He screamed at me. "You need to move right now!"

"Why?" I asked him.

"I have orders to clear these obstacles to make room for the tanks!" He screamed. "I'm blowing this one up so you need to move!"

"What tanks?" The girl next to me demanded. "Why should we move if the tanks never showed up?!"

Valdez looked distressed but shrugged.

"I'm just doing my job!" He answered.

"We'll you might be killing us for imaginary tanks if we move!" The girl screamed back. "And you can't give me orders I'm a Sargent!"

Leo looked around before sighing and sprinting off to find cover.

"Thanks for that!" I called to the girl.

She nodded to me.

"I'm Frank!" I shouted.

"Thalia!" She called back. "We need to get off this beach! I thought I saw an opening over there!" She was pointing to a group of obstacles to my left when facing inland.

"That's a hell of a sprint!" I shouted back, noticing the stretch of empty sand between here and the obstacles.

Then I heard a voice to my right scream "There's only two kinds of people that are going to stay on this beach!"

I looked to the voice to see a man, clearly a high ranking officer.

"Those who are dead," He continued. "And those who are gona die! So get moving!"

What amazed me was how he was calmly walking forward, as if he was saying "I'm too awesome to be shot" and against all odds he wasn't.

"We'll, that's new." Thalia grumbled, staring at the officer.

POV Change!

Around the same time.

POV: Jason

I was trying hard not to puke as the landing craft I was in rocked around in the bad weather. This was going to be hard enough without sea sickness thrown into the mix.

We were about to hit Pointe Du Hoc, a massive cliff with German fortifications on top of it.

According to our Intel the Germans had large mortars on top of that cliff, perfectly positioned to attack Omaha and Utah beach. If we don't take that cliff, it would mean hundreds of men would die.

As I rocked around I tried to focus on the men around me. The blurry figures that were my squad. I had hidden the fact that I needed glasses from them because I didn't want to seem like a liability but with what we were about to attempt, now was not the time for pride.

And so I reached into my jacket and pulled out my glasses and put them on.

'Better to see the enemy then look good.' I thought.

Then as I looked around the elite ranger squad I noticed that several other people were putting on prescription glasses.

'Sly dogs.' I thought as a smirk crossed my lips.

"Thirty seconds!" The bout driver screamed. "God be with you!"

I mentally prepared myself before the gate dropped and we all charged forward into the hell that awaited.

There were screams and cries from the men around me as we were slaughtered from the fire from the cliff. But we continued forward trying to squeeze flat to the cliff and use the angle the hide from the fire.

"Grappling's!" Screamed a lieutenant.

Several men sprinted out to the middle of the beach and started to set up mortar launchers with a specialized amo in them.

Then they fired the mortars and them. We all waited, shaking with the tension of being shot at, while the grappling hooks and rope they were attached to fired and flew up towards the cliff. But unlike what they did in practice they just fell back to the sand.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted to the mortar operators.

"The ropes are wet from the bad weather!" One screamed back. "It's messing up the launch!"

"Shit." I muttered as I turned around and started to free climb up the cliff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone shouted at me.

"We have to get up there somehow!" I answered. "Or would you like to be the one that let the units on Omaha and Utah get bombed?"

There was a moment of hesitation before more people started to climb with me. Not all though because some weren't very good rock climbers to start with and they figured they'd wait for the grappling hooks.

The climb was not fun, Germans dropping grenades and other munitions on us as we climbed. One trooper slipped and fell right past me, screaming for help as he fell to his death.

After a while a grappling hook soured past me and snagged on a piece of barbed wire on top of the cliff.

I was going to grab onto it but I could also see a German trying to cut the wire and make the hook fall.

As I climbed there were so many dead that I didn't even want to know what our numbers were now.

Eventually though I reached the top and started to shoot my BAR at the enemy. They were in bunkers and trenches. The land was full of bomb craters from our air raids and it provided good cover for those of us who made it up the cliff.

"Take the mortars!" A Sargent to my right shouted. "Move! Or the beach assaults are dead!"

I looked around to see a decent number of us made it but we were still a pretty small group compared to the assault units on the beaches.

'Well duh!' My mind screamed. 'We're Ranger commandos! Best of the best! We don't need numbers!'

"I said move it, Grace!" The Sargent yelled.

I nodded and charged a mortar bunker to my right with a bunch of other people from my unit. They were shooting at us with a MG-42 so we had to duck every few feet or dive into a bomb hole to avoid being shot. Even then a few of us went down but eventually we reached the bunker.

One trooper jumped down into the trench that led into the bunker only to be ripped apart by fire coming out of the entrance.

"Fire in the hole!" The guy next to me shouted and he threw a hand grenade at the door.

I dove for the dirt as the bomb went off, sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Hold on!" I shouted. "I have an idea!"

And so I sprinted around the bunker to the front where the Germans would shoot out of and flattened myself against the wall next to the firing slot and pulled out a hand grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it in through the hole.

It went off and several Germans screamed in pain.

"Move!" I shouted to my unit. "While they're down!"

And so that's how we took the bunker. There were less Germans then we thought there would be but we soon found out why. When I entered the bunker I was horrified at the main weapon in it. Instead of a large black mortar there was one painted log, made to look like a mortar.

"What the hell is this?" Demanded one of my squad mates. "Where's the weapon?"

"They moved it." I said bitterly. "They tricked us."

"We're going after it right?" One guy asked.

"No." I said. "Our orders are to hold this point until we are relived."

"But the weapons!" On trooper began.

"And if we leave we are living the cliff to the enemy in a prime spot to attack the assault troops!" I responded. "Mark my words, they are probably planning a counter attack right now and we need all the Rangers here we can get."

The unit nodded as I began to load my weapon and prepare to hold this cliff.

As I walked out of the bunker though I was surprised to see an airborne trooper jogging towards me. She was with the 101st, according to her screaming eagle patch.

"Who are you?" I called to her, a little uneasy. They weren't supposed to be in this aria.

She stopped jogging ten feet from me and answered.

"I'm Corporal Reyna." She answered. "Got miss roped and lost my stick. I heard the fire and figured I could help."

I nodded.

"Well, it's good to have you Reyna." I answered. "I'm Corporal Jason Grace."

She nodded, looking around to assess the situation at hand.

"Is this all we've got?" She asked.

I nodded.

"When is backup coming?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"I might not be." I replied. "We were told to take and hold this point until the Infantry can get off the beaches and relive us."

She looked over the side of the cliff at the troops truing to take Omaha to her right. She didn't have a very hopeful look on her face.

"You scared about fighting surrounded and outnumbered?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"That's what I was trained to do." She replied, not taking her eyes off the troops. "Jump out of a plain into enemy territory with a rifle, amo and a few grenades and take and hold a position until the army can break through the lines." She shook her head. "I just never thought breaking though the lines could be any worse then what I do."

I nodded before speaking.

"Well we should set up defenses and start digging in." I said. "It's going to be a long fight."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Then post a review to let me know you want me to continue with the story. I still have to get the Airborne story line caught up with the Rangers, 1st and 29th infantry. So let me know what you think and please point out any inaccuracies about the tactics, placement of troops, defenses, or other historical details that I might have over looked.


End file.
